This application is concerned with improvements in mechanical support systems of the type described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,790,150, dated Feb. 5, 1974, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
The cushioning material construction of the invention, although it may take several forms as described hereinbelow, is basically a construction comprising one or more modules, each having a grouping of displaceable bearing means in a system of inter-connected levers wherein displacement of one displaceable bearing means in one direction will displace another displaceable bearing means in another direction, with one or more of said modules being mounted in a manner to utilize the cushioning effect of the construction for various purposes. The term "displaceable bearing means" as used herein is synonymous with the term "displaceable load support means" as used in U.S. Pat. No. 3,790,150, it being understood that such bearing means may support a load or bear against a load or be a part of a system which supports a load against a surface of surfaces, or to generally bear against anything to distribute forces through the module comprising the lever system and the displaceable bearing means.
For example, it may be used as a shock absorbing means in various constructions such as walls, stationary buildings, elevators, or vehicles, or the like, when things or personnel fall or are otherwise forced against a surface, to prevent or minimize damage or injury.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a module with cushioning qualities for various forms of construction which may utilize such a module cushioning construction of the invention and, in particular, components of shoes, boots, footwear, and the like.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved sheet of such cushioning material which may be formed, or cut into shapes, for incorporation in footwear constructions as soles, or in other ways, and which may be used generally to be adapted to various cushioning purposes.